User blog:DevonAndersen/Why Sam
Note: This is my opinion as to why Sam and Freddie like each other Sam's Hints to Freddie That She Likes Him *She went to him in iReunite With Missy *The look in her eyes at the end of iSpeed Date *As much as she used to tease and taunt. She was being all nice and sweet to him *During iOMG she sheepishly said "I never said I hate you", even though she has like 900 times She didn't want him to think she truly hates him *She opened up to him by kissing him and in her own way telling that she loved him *She admitted to having mixed feelings, ya know that she hates him and she likes him. Then when she "So maybe I like you a little bit. It doesn't matter 'cause there's no way I'd go on a date with you or be your little girlfriend" To me, that means she does and she was just afraid of getting rejected The fear of rejection also noted by the "You mean that?" after he kisses her *The "I can't think straight I can't eat" line from Sam. I was all, "She really must love him if she can't eat or think straight" Of course she then devoured quesadillas, which was funny Possible Reasons Why Sam Likes Freddie *As much as she bullied he defends himself, but knows not to push the boundaries *Their relationship has definitely changed over the past five years. I think as much they "hated" each other She sees that he does really care about her *He challenges her in ways no one else really has and that makes her a better person like in school, with her manners *Freddie's nice, has never intended to hurt her, handsome, smart, tech-savvy, and not on parole *He's different than any guy she's ever dated *He makes her want to change, but still be Sam like how she was being all nice to him in iOMG. That's not Sam, but she has become a nicer person because of him Freddie's Hints to Sam That He Likes Her *He gave up his school-at-sea trip for Sam *He went to her in the courtyard without Carly telling him to get her to express her feelings for who he thought was Brad at the time *He didn't stop her from kissing him the night of the lock-in *He tried to comfort her and convince her she's not crazy *He admitted his feelings to her and the iCarly audience with his little spiel and the kiss Possible Reasons Freddie Likes Sam *She challenges him too, by in a different way than he does with her She pushes his buttons making him stand up for himself, stronger, more aggressive, so he can really get what he wants *She's funny, cunning, street-smart, pretty *He cares about her really He makes sure she's ok. She's never really had that except with Carly, but how the way Freddie cares for her and how Carly cares for her are two different things *He wants to be there for her *She relaxes him and shows him ya know it's ok to have fun, even if we break the law. I mean his mom is uptight and controlling. The boy needs some fun in his life It's a whole opposites attract I think as crazy as they are They balance each other out and are better together because they challenge each other. As to why now and if they will last we'll find that in the next 3 episodes Category:Blog posts